


And Maybe It'll All Be Okay

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emma and Mildred meet Harry and Zayn and maybe things can work out for once.





	And Maybe It'll All Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like a lot of writers do this thing where they start writing late at night and every idea they have starts to sound like a good one and they read it the next morning and it's literally the worst piece of literature in the world. this is like the embodiment of that 
> 
> also i was gonna finish but its 3:59 am and i figured i should just stop while im ahead before it gets reaaallyyy bad.
> 
> anyway cheers

It wouldn't be the first night that Mildred and Emma had lay like this, on Mildred's bed as the night grew older.

They'd do this at every sleepover. Mention something small, blow it up in perspective, and open up a painful amount. Then wake up the next morning and act like it never happened. Maybe there was some unspoken rule, like speaking about it wasn't allowed after certain hours. Maybe they were different people at different times of the day, and it was equally possible that whatever they said during that time wasn't meant to be taken seriously. After all, who would care enough besides the two of them?

"Sometimes I think I'm scared of opening up," Emma said.

"But I do it anyway."

"Why?" Mildred asked.

"I guess I just have the idea, that I can like, die tomorrow?" She twiddled with a stray hair that'd fallen onto her forehead. "So it's a lot beneficial to me to probably word-vomit all of my feelings out, or else people won't know about me."

"Yeah, I get that." She nodded. There was a long pause. The train whistle blew outside.

"I think I hate my name," Mildred announced.

"Why? I love your name."

"Are you kidding? It sounds like it belongs to that old ass lady in the LifeAlert commercial."

"No one uses your full name, Millie."

"Yeah, there's a reason!"

Millie was named after her grandmother, who even herself begged her daughter not to name her child that. There was nothing less suitable for a beautiful, warm-eyed baby than a name that sounded like a cat throwing up whenever it was pronounced.

Nonetheless, Millie and her grandmother shared a loving relationship when she was growing up. Especially after her mom died.

"Then why don't you just get your name changed?" Emma questioned.

"I'm pretty sure I've gotta be 18 for that to happen," She said. "Besides, it'd absolutely kill my grandma."

"I thought she hated it, too."

"Well she loves it now. I think it's another one of those things, where she doesn't want to tamper with anything my mom did or picked out."

"Like when she wouldn't move that collection of magazines from the counter?"

"Exactly. At some point Steven and I just had to start removing them one-by-one until she noticed. When she did, it was like we'd cut her head off."

"What'd you end up doing with them?"

"Gave them up to Goodwill, like all of the other stuff."

"Oh." Emma thought on that for a sec. "Hey, it's like, super cool if you don't wanna talk about it. But like, are you okay?"

"With what?"

"With your mom."

"I mean it's weird, yeah, but it's been two years." She shrugged. "You and Edward have really helped a lot. And Steven, too, of course."

"That's good to hear. Remember when you swore you'd never, ever like him at him and your mom's wedding?"

"Yeah, and now I really can't imagine getting through that whole mess without him. And you, again, of course."

"Don't forget Edward. How's that going, by the way?"

Edward was 6'2 with buzzed blonde hair and blue eyes. Millie's stepdad told her once that he thought he looked like a Brad Pitt, and that's honestly about all he had to say about the guy. The two had met after one of Millie's friends dragged her to a basketball game nearly three years prior, and she saw him playing for the first time. They swapped numbers after the game and that was that.

"Really well, actually." Millie smiled. "Our 3-year is coming up in August."

"No shit?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it's been so long, time really flies."

-

"You're BREAKING UP with me?" Millie's voice echoed through the hallways and caused heads to turn.

"Baby, keep it down?" Edward sternly whispered through a forced smile.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" She shut her locker forcefully and the stares continued. "Here? Now? With our three year anniversary at the end of this summer?"

"I'm sorry, Mil, I couldn't stand the thought of just pretending anymore." He explained.

"Pretending?! Pretending what?!"

"I-" He sighed. "It's just..." He looked around the hallway and saw everyone looking their way. He leaned in and whispered, "I have basketball practice today. How about you meet me at the bleachers afterwards and we can talk about it? Privately."

Before she could answer, he scurried off, and left her alone with all eyes glued to her. She quickly paced to the library with her head down as she tried to block the crowd from the tears forming in her eyes.

When she arrived, she saw Emma at the far back table, leafing through a textbook for a test she had the following day. She ran up to the table and plopped her bag onto it, now fully allowing the tears to stream down her face. Emma looked up at the girl in front of her.

"Whoa, what happened?" Her brow furrowed.

"Ed-dward..broke up wit-th me." She was full-on sobbing at this point as she collapsed into a chair and buried her face into her arms. Emma shut her book and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, eyeing the small crowd that watched them.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." She assured her. "Do you know why?"

"Nuh-uh." She shook her head. "He said he'd tell me after his basketball practice."

"That's in an hour, it'll be okay. Maybe you'll end up working out."

"How?!"

"Millie, you two broke up six times in sophomore year alone. Trust me, I think this is just another bump in the road."

Millie brought her head up. "But...b-but I don't know. I think he meant it this time. It was ju-just...different."

"How?"

"He seemed more...ashamed and embarrassed. I screwed ev-everything up, didn't I?"

"No, Millie, you'll be okay. I really do think he'll get over it."

"But what if he doesn't?! Th-then I'm just alone forever."

"Please, you'll be okay. I promise."

"God, what could it even be?! Did he meet someone else?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what is it supposed to be?! What happened?!"

"Millie, look at me." Emma said. The girl did. "I truly believe, with all of my heart, that it's another bump in the road. I'm almost certain that he's just grumpy about something stupid."

-

Mildred marched down to the gymnasium after study hall ended. Emma had offered to join her but M had decided against it. The last thing she needed was more people.

She peered into the gym and saw all of them setting their stuff up, ready to go. She also saw Edward, chatting with someone as he slung a duffel bag over his shoulder. She quietly approached him.

"Hey, you wanted to talk." She greeted, trying so hard to hold back tears. She was hoping and praying that Emma was right and by this time next week they both would have forgotten about all of this.

"Right, let's go." He began to speak as she followed him to the bleachers, while other athletes shuffled out of the room. "I've been meaning to tell you about something for a while. And it's like...really, difficult to talk about."

"Is it someone else?" She mumbled.

"What? No, baby. I mean...yeah, but no. Like, not yet. Maybe not ever. I just really need to talk to you."

"'Not yet'?" She started to feel tears well up in her eyes again.

"That's not what I mean-"

"Something tells me it's exactly what you mean. You can't backtrack."

"Hey, let me explain." They got to the bleachers and climbed up to the top, sitting above the empty gym. "For the past...I don't know...six months, I've felt...different."

"Different?"

"Well, yeah. And I never knew how to tell you but...remember that one night we went to that big party to celebrate our win? And you left early with Emma?"

"Yeah." Her anxieties were audible as her response drew out.

"Well, eventually everyone got to drinking. I wasn't gonna have any, but then I promised myself just one or two. Then three or four. Then I lost count."

"I know about this, Edward." She interrupted. "You already told me about this, we had a huge argument about it, don't you remember?!"

"Baby, calm down. There's more."

"Then hurry, so we can work this out and be normal again."

"What do you mean?" His face was painted with confusion.

"I know this is just something stupid, but we're gonna make it a big deal, and break up. And then get back together because we miss each other too much. And once all that is dealt with, we're gonna graduate together, have another amazing summer, have our 3-year, and once we're both settled in at Westwood, life is gonna carry on fine."

Edward got tears in his own eyes, then allowed his face to fall into his hands. He sniffled once or twice, holding back wails of sadness and insecurity, then finally looked back at his, soon-to-be-ex, girlfriend.

"Millie, that's not going to happen anymore." He choked out.

"What?" Tears began to fall again.

"That night...I was so wasted, and I got to talking to someone and we ended up hooking up." He explained. "And...and I'm really, really sorry. I knew I should've told you, and I knew I shouldn't have done it! For more than one reason. Millie, while it was happening, I knew it was wrong. And ever since it happened I haven't been able to sleep well. We're talking six months ago, baby. I can't live with myself, being with you and trying to sell a lie."

"I'm sorry you're losing sleep over your own god damn choices, Edward!" She began to get angry, a side of her that almost no one was familiar with. "How do you think I feel?! You've NEVER screwed up this bad."

"I know...and I also know the only way to make it right is to break things off. I can't even imagine lying to you about anything ever again, so can you please just...not yell, and let me finish?"

"You're not done?!"

"No, there's more. And I think-"

"Are you kidding me?! How are you so relaxed?"

"Please, just liste-"

"Why are you telling me NOW? All that sleep lost and you still wait half a year to confess?"

"I know, but you have to understand how difficult it-"

"Difficult?! Difficult?! Oh, yeah, I'm sure it was PLENTY difficult hooking up with some random drunk girl at a party where you had zero consequences."

"Baby, just-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine, Millie! It was a guy!"

The world stopped spinning and the empty room somehow grew even more hollow.

"...what?"

"It..it was a guy." Edward sighed. "I'm gay."

"You're...gay." Millie said it out loud, and it still didn't process. Her volume lowered. "You're gay? Since when?"

"Since...I mean, always, I guess." He pouted a bit, glad the worst part was over but still upset to see the poor girl's heart break right before him. Because of him. "It was the brother of one of my teammates. I never thought I'd see him again but...um, he kind of came to practice on Monday and we got to talking."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. And, uh, he's a really nice guy. His name is Adam. He goes to Westwood actually, so, I'd get to see him there."

"And me."

"Yeah. This doesn't mean we can't be friends, Mil, I mean-"

"No, I meant that I'd see him there, too."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess."

"I'll see you. And him. Together."

"I mean, maybe." He gave an uncomfortable chuckle. "I'm not positive if it's a sure thing or not."

"But...you...you hope it is."

"Uh, yeah, I do, actually. He really is a good guy. And he's really smart too. Majoring in science technology, or something nerdy like that."

"Yeah, that's um...that's good. I'm happy for you."

"I'm really sorry, Millie. I know this means we can never be together, but we've shared a lot of really good memories. I've had so much fun with you over the past few years, and this doesn't have to do with anything you did. I'll always care about you, I promise, but I think Adam is just a person that needs to be in my life right now. You should go find that person."

Millie thought that if she stayed there any longer, hearing all of this, that'd she be sick all over the newly-waxed floors. All of those three years. Every date and kiss and phone call, gone. All of the gifts and time and effort she devoted to make them work? Useless. Everything that had ever happened between them was abandoned. So she offered a nod, picked up her bag, and left without another word.

-

Millie walked into Emma's house, and walked down the hallway to find her in her bedroom, watching Legally Blonde for what was probably the fourth time that week.

"Why are you watching this?" She asked, setting her bag down and joining her under the sheets.

"Witherspoon, bitch." E responded. "How did today go, with Edward?"

"Umm, not good." She groaned. "He's gay."

"Called it."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, okay, but have you seen his wardrobe lately?"

"What about it?!"

"No heterosexual man wears sunglasses indoors, I don't care what you say."

"So you knew and never told me?" Millie asked, tone getting a bit more frightening.

"I'm kidding, I didn't actually think he knew, too." She explained. "It took me twelve years, I thought it'd just taken him a bit longer."

"Well apparently it didn't, it only took him till six months ago when he had sex with his teammate's brother at that party down the street."

"Is that the one where Kayla threw up all over the staircase and we had to leave early cause I slipped on it and nearly broke my ankle?"

"No, it was the other time you did that. When you almost got a concussion from when Kayla got drunk and dropped that huge stereo from the balcony, and we had to leave early cause it hit your head."

"Oh, right." Emma recalled. "Still, can't believe he actually figured it out. Are you okay?"

"Not really. I guess I'm happy for him. Turns out he's actually talking to the guy he hooked up with."

"Does this dude go to our school?"

"No, he's older. Westwood."

"Oh shit! That's gonna be a ride."

"Yeah. I've been trying not to think about that too much on the ride over here."

"My bad. You know I love you, right?"

"I love you, too." Mildred returned. "Anyway, change of subject, please"

Emma turned back to the screen. "I uh, got word back from that law school I applied to."

"You got word back from LSS?!" She sat up immediately. "That's insane, why didn't you tell me?"

Emma offered a shy smile and sat up a bit, too. "I got the e-mail before last period, and you seemed to be a bit preoccupied."

"Well, what happened?!"

"They said no." Emma sighed. "Which is like, fine. Like, I didn't even really care if I got in or not anyway. It doesn't make any huge difference or anything. I was expecting this." And 'word-vomit''s definition was proven.

"I'm sorry. But are you sure they just rejected you?" She asked. "Maybe they wait listed you or something. You were qualified, and your SAT scores weren't shit or anything."

"They said no. It's not like it's an easy school to get into. Getting rejected isn't unheard of."

"I'm sorry, Emma. I knew you wanted to go."

"I really didn't that much. I have backups, and they're there for a reason."

"Yeah, but this was like, your dream school."

"I'll find another, Millie. It's okay, I promise."

But it wasn't okay.

Emma had dreamed of going to LSS ever since she knew she wanted to study law. She'd spent her entire high school career trying to meet the qualifications, the deadlines, everything. And the worst part was that she did. She had done everything in her power to make it happen, and it didn't simply because administration had said no. And what a shit-show. Now she'd have go to Westwood. She couldn't imagine life without Millie but their law program was awful, and she'd probably end up having to pursue another major when she actually did go there. And, truth be told, she was almost positive she'd make it into that law school. So she'd only applied to Westwood alongside LSS. She had got accepted into it the previous month, and declared it her 'backup' instead of applying to any more just to be safe. It was time for her to pick a new passion, not grieve over not making it.

Millie spent the night, and although it was nearly 2:00 a.m., neither of them could fall asleep. It was only 25 days to graduation. M was alone, her plans for her future taking a wild turn. And Emma had to reconfigure her entire school situation. Settle for a new passion. 

"Emma, are you awake?" Millie's voice broke the silence.

"No."

"Our lives are turning out to be pretty shit, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Emma turned over to face her.

"I mean, I'm single for the first time in, what...nearly three years?"

"And I'm not gonna be able to do law."

"This has just been a really bad day."

"I know. But we can't be pessimistic." She turned back around, the light chatter making her sleepy. "Maybe something good is gonna come tomorrow."

"Yeah," Millie whispered. "And maybe it'll all be okay."

-

25 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

First period sucks ass.

English class has always been rough over the years, but nothing could compare to how tragic senior English was. It wasn't that it was loud or annoying or anything, it was the exact opposite. It was full of a bunch of boring people, reading boring books, and taking boring notes. The only thing the two girls had to look forward to about that class was the fact they sat next to each other. Also, Kayla, a mutual friend of theirs, sat in front of them. It was the only class she had with them, and every now and then she'd make the period worth while. (Like the time she came to school drunk from the night before and ended up barfing during her presentation on Shakespeare.) She was also the first one to greet them that morning.

"Did you guys hear about the new kids?" She asked as Emma and Mildred walked through the door.

"No, why?" Emma put her books down on her desk.

"There's two new guys, apparently." She explained. "Hey, Millie, maybe you can get a rebound."

"How do you know about that?" Her eyes widened.

"Oh, everyone knows about it." She said.

Millie let out a distraught sigh and sat in her seat directly behind Kayla, and Emma sat next to her, giving her a comforting look and a shrug.

"Hey, Kayla, what are we doing in this class today?" Emma asked.

"Shit if I know. This is my nap class." As she pulled a blanket and pillow out from her backpack. She set the blanket over her shoulders and rested her head on the pillow on her desk.

Class began and the teacher gave some lecture on a novel or essay or something alike. About ten minutes in, the door thrust open with no knock. In walked a tall, clean cut, man with jet black hair and eyes to match. He had a white shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbows, a tattoo sleeve hugging his left arm with a few pieces scattered on his right. He had strong arms and a fairly nice body overall. He wore a rosary and subtle earrings.

"English?" He asked. "Sorry I'm late, then, I got stuck in the office for doing some dumb shit." He had a strong accent and words feel from his lips like drops of chocolate. Rich and savory, almost. The voice woke up Kayla. She looked up and saw the man in front of her.

"Holy shit." She exclaimed, perfectly clear and loud for everyone to hear. A chuckle emitted from the back row of the class. He snapped his head in her direction and she grew red, stuffing her face into her pillow, praying for the moment to pass. He took the other seat that was next to Millie and the lecture continued.

"Nice to meet you," He whispered to her, twenty minutes later. He'd seen her catching glimpses of him from the corner of his eye. Normally, he'd just ignore them, but there was something different about her and he just had to know her name.

"Hi, I'm Millie." She smiled. "What's your name?"

"Zayn." He answered. "Is everyone at this school all this quiet and sluggish?"

"This is the worst class," She shook her head. "All the other ones are fun, I promise."

"Hope so, I don't know how long I'd make it with rooms full of sad sacks of shit sitting all around." He said. "What other classes are you in?"

"Science, Photography every other week, and Study Hall."

"I"m in Science as well, and Photography. Maybe you can show me around or somethin' like that."

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great." She nodded. "So, where are you from?"

"I just moved from England, actually. Me and my best mate and I."

"Oh, you two left together?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Long story." He offered a crooked smirk and Millie swore her heart melted then and there. "Maybe I'll let you know one day."

"I'd appreciate it, haha. We don't get a whole lot of people here from England."

"Good to know I'm a fresh new face, then." The bell rang at the end of his words.

"Hey, I'll catch you sometime and show you around, okay?"

"Wonderful, thanks, love." He packed up his stuff and left.

Emma turned to Millie, both of their eyes wide as hell.

"'Show you around', do you know what that means?!" Emma squealed. "That means he wants to show you his play room!"

"Stop!" M laughed, although the thought of him having one sent thoughts through her mind. He seemed like the kind of person that'd have one. He was tall, dark, and handsome, and seemed like he had a dominant personality. But no, she was getting way too ahead of yourself. This was just a new kid that wanted to be shown around. Normal. Perfectly, perfectly, normal.

-

Emma absolutely loved her Law Studies elective. For obvious reasons. She'd even tried to persuade Millie to join it with her, but the girl chose photography instead, leaving E by herself in the class.

There were other people, too, but they all seemed to take life way too seriously for E. Being serious was an important attribute for aspiring lawyers, but it often seemed like no one was in that class to be lawyers. Everyone just wanted application brownie points for college, or wanting to somehow seem smart above their peers. It'd come to her attention that most of these people were also ones in the most advanced classes and clubs, but they never once really talked about wanting to pursue law.

She settled into her class, feeling rather upset and nostalgic. These next few weeks would probably be her last law classes ever now that LSS had rejected her. She may as well just enjoy every minute of it while she could.

When class began, there was a light knock on the door. In stepped a boy with curly Chestnut hair and fair, clear skin. He was cleanly shaven and wore a pink t-shirt with skinny black jeans, a rosary hanging from his neck. The teacher offered for him to come up to the front of the class and introduce himself.

"Hi," He said. His smile was soft and dimply. "My name is Harry Styles. And, uh, I'm new to this place and I'm taking Law Studies because I just, uh, really want to go and study law when I graduate." His voice, too, was dosed with an accent. But this one seemed gentler. His voice sounded like what a baby bunny in a meadow must look like. He gave a wave to the class and sat down next to Emma, her heart fluttering.

"Good luck in here," She whispered.

"Why's that?" He smiled.

"I can tell you're gonna clash with everyone in here." She explained. "You're way too not-boring."

"Um...thank you?" He laughed softly.

Oh god, I screwed up. She thought to herself. Shit. Shit. No, I shouldn't blame myself. I've never tried to flirt with a GUY before...wait. I'm trying to flirt with a GUY. What the hell is going on?!

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You zoned out for a second."

"Sorry, yeah, uh...head trauma."

"I'm sorry?"

"I had a...uh, head concussion at a party a few months ago." She forced. "It acts up sometimes."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear."

"It's alright, really." She scratched her head. "So, you're friends with that other guy?"

"Yeah, Zayn, we moved here from England."

"Why?"

"Complicated story, honestly." He chuckled, cocking his head to the side. "I'd reckon you're good friends with the, uh, dark-haired girl? With those rounded glasses, yeah?"

"Millie, yeah. She was really chatting up with your friend last period."

"I saw them talking in the hallway, must've been chatting up a good bit."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he tends to uh, get loads of girls' attention, but doesn't speak with them often." He explained. "So it's an odd thing to see him actually talking up someone."

"He gets a lot of girls?"

"At least where we're from. I don't know, uh, about in the States that much. Although apparently he's reeling your friend in."

Class ended and they both walked out together.

"What other classes do you have?" She asked him.

"Drama, French, and Study Hall."

"I have Study Hall. How about you can sit with Millie and me?"

"Sure," He smiled and the dimples rose to the surface once more. "Sounds good."

Emma waved goodbye and made her way towards the cafeteria.

-

"Dude, I'm straight." Emma sat down. Caprisun shot its way through Millie's nose, landing all over the the table.

"What the HELL happened to YOU in the past hour?" She asked, choking.

"I met that other new dude in my law class." She leaned forward. "His name is Harry and he has really curly hair and dimples and he smells like cranberry sauce and car freshener, and he's actually in law class to study law! Because he wants to be a lawyer! And he-"

"Okay, okay, okay, hey, hey, hey," Mil said. "Shut up."

"Sorry, word-vomit."

"So you have the hots for a guy?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, it's useful!" She cracked open her Diet Coke. "He said he saw you and Zayn catch up in the halls, and said that it isn't really like him to talk to girls even though girls like him."

"Do you think he may like me?"

"I mean, I wouldn't be surprised after what Harry said. If he really doesn't pay attention to girls, maybe it's possible?"

"I hope so. Have you seen him?!"

"Seen who?" Kayla asked, sitting down with her bag.

"Zayn." Emma responded.

"Oh my god, I've never wanted something inside me so bad." She replied, no hesitation. "Did you see all those tattoos? I know we're reading 'Are You My Mother?' in class, but all I wanna ask him is 'Are You My Daddy?'"

"Okay, first of all, 'Are You My Mother?' is a Dr. Suess book and we're reading 'Pride and Prejudice'," Emma said. (READER: I know that joke was shitty but I wanted Kayla to call Zayn daddy ok cheers xx) "Second of all, you better back off because Zayn and Millie are totally gonna get together."

"I'm sorry, are we all forgetting I just broke up with Edward yesterday?" She asked.

"Are we also forgetting that Harry saw you and Zayn in the halls together?" E smiled.

Kayla faced M. "You were with him?! What does he smell like? I need to know, I couldn't get a good whiff from where I was sitting."

"Oh my god, we were talking about classes! I'm still healing from my ex-boyfriend being gay." She turned slightly to Kayla. "Pineapple and an ocean breeze, don't ask again."

-

Zayn sat next to Millie in Science class the following hour.

"Hey, Millie." He smiled.

"Hi." She smiled back. "How's your first day going?"

"Um, okay, I guess." He laughed. "Harry's the only one keeping me sane, really. And you, of course."

"That's sweet." What came out of her mouth next was something she'd been wondering all day, but been trying to hold back. "Do you have a girlfriend back in England?"

Zayn gave her a sincere smile, then shook his head. "No, I don't."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ask like that."

"It's alright, really." He grinned again. "I haven't dated since I was thirteen, love. Not a sore subject."

"Still, I shouldn't have aske-"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What?"

"Well, you asked me. Shouldn't I ask you, then?"

"Oh, I guess." She mumbled. "I, um...did. Until, like...yesterday."

"Oh...OH." His eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I really, genuinely wouldn't have asked had I known."

"It's okay. You only asked because I did."

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

The rest of the class was awkward, the two of them not talking much Two single people, both embarrassed, both getting to know each other, finding the other one extremely endearing. Nothing could go wrong.

-

At Study Hall Harry and Emma approached Millie at the back table. They set their stuff down.

"Millie, this is Harry, the guy from Law Studies." She introduced.

"That is my full name, by the way," He joked as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Mildred responded.

"Oh!' H remembered, reaching into his back. "Zayn wanted me to, uh, give you something." He pulled out a folded up note and handed it her way. "He was playing kind of a dick move, yeah? By pawning it off on me but, I guess I'm just a messenger." They both sat down as Millie opened the note.

really sorry still

555-4928

"Is this his number?" She asked, looking up.

"What the hell?!" Emma swiped the piece of paper and read it. "What is he really sorry for?"

"He asked if I had a boyfriend and felt all guilty when I told him me and Edward had just broken up."

"He asked if you had a boyfriend?!" E asked.

"Yeah but only because I asked if he had a girlfriend first."

"Alright," Harry began. "So you find out he's single, he finds out you're single, and then he gives you his number."

"He's definitely into you." Emma smirked.

"How? We haven't even known each other a full day."

"So? Are you really gonna turn down Zayn?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"I mean, what if he ends up to be an asshole?"

"He's not, I promise." H assured her.

"Listen, tomorrow is Saturday. You've gotten today and the whole weekend to get to know him now that you've got his number." Emma explained. "Besides, if you let him go, Kayla is just gonna get her dick-hungry claws all over him."

"That girl scares me." Harry shivers.

\- 

Mildred and Emma are spending the night again, and Emma is fast asleep as Millie makes the first move.

M: You up?

Z: Barely , whos this

M: Millie. Harry gave me your note.

Z: oh shit .. sorry i know i shouldve just told u myself instead of that note but im not gonna see u again till monday

M: It's okay lol. I'm glad I got it.

Z: thats good. hey im really sorry abt that thing we talked abt in science

M: It's okay lol. You didn't know.

Z: still

Z: its almost 1 am...why are u up ???

M: Do you always text like that?

Z: like wat

M: Like you're trying to give me a stroke through written word?

Z: oh

Z: yea

M: Okay. Just checking.

Z: what are u doing up again ??

M: I can't sleep. I'm over at Emma's and she's asleep so I have no one to talk to.

Z: so u thought of me !?

M: I guess so. Idk I have your number now.

Z: yea i can tell

Z: also that emma friend , harry was talking abt her to me at lunch 

M: Oh really? LIke what?

Z: idk something abt how he appreesheeates her being in law bc she wants to study law ... or idk

M: Lol she said the same about him.

Z: itd be cool if they hooked up but she seems kinda gay to me

M: Same.

-

24 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

Emma and Millie sat in Millie's bed, staring up at the ceiling again.

"Are you still texting Zayn?" Emma rolled her eyes as she watched Millie aimlessly type away on her phone.

"Maybe."

"Saturdays are OUR nights, Millie."

"Uh-huh." She mumbled, as she continued to await his reply. Emma swiped her phone up.

"That's it, I'm cutting you off." She sternly told her. "I am all for this Zayn thing, but you've been texting him non-stop for nearly 24 hours. Can we just pop in a movie and talk about stuff?"

"Fiiine." Mil sighed. "But when he get's upset at me for not responding, you're getting the blame."

"I'm more than happy to if it means we can talk."

"Speaking of talking, have you reached out to that Harry guy?"

"He actually texted me this morning. I gave him my number after Study Hall."

"It's so weird seeing you be with a guy,"

"Can't say it isn't weird being with one, also."

"If these things work out, can you imagine how amazing that'd be?"

-

23 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

Emma woke up the next day in Millie's bed, with her friend fast asleep and a phone full of unread texts from Harry.

H (6:12 AM): Hiii!

H (7:00 AM): Hellooo?!?!

C (9:16 AM): Wake upppp I'm bored!

E (9:23 AM): lol good morninggg

H: It's about time

E: sorry not all of us get up at an ungodly hour

H: I AM sorry

H: What's up?

E: just woke up. you?

H: Watching tv, nothing good on though

E: are you busy tomorrow after school?

H: Nope why?

E: do you maybe wanna go get like panda express or something?

H: Hell yeah!!

E: lol alright cool we'll see

H: Yeah we'll see

-

23 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

"So, like, what's your favorite thing on the menu?" Emma asked Harry as they were seated at a booth with their food.

"Everything," He responded through a mouthful of rice. "I prefer this to real Chinese food."

"Seriously? That's a big statement, dude."

"I don't care. Some people say my painted nails are a big statement. I agree to disagree."

"Whoa, you paint your nails?"

Harry flaunts his hands in front of her, painted a shimmery black. "Not too bad for a straight guy, yeah?"

"Really felt the need to say you were straight while showing me your glittery hands." She laughed. "Says something about you."

"Well, I'd hope you think I was straight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looked up at him and he nervously shrugged.

-

22 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

"Apparently Harry took your friend out for dinner, then." Zayn told Millie in Science.

"She told me." She said. "She said he wears nail polish."

"I know, it's weird."

"Very weird."

"And gay. Super gay."

"Yes," she agreed. "Super gay."

"I don't think he is, though. Especially not with the way he talks about that friend."

"I know. And then they went on a date, too!"

"Exactly. You'd think out of the four of us, the first to go on a date would be you and me."

"What?"

"Well, I'm just speaking figuratively."

"Did you just ask me on a date?"

"No." Zayn's brow furrowed. "Do you want me to?"

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know, am I gonna have to come out to you in the middle of it?"

"Hope not."

"Good. Then sure."


End file.
